Balanz der Emotionen
by masecase
Summary: Was, wenn das Universum bei weitem grausamer und brutaler ist, und die einzige Konstante das Gelächter grausamer Götter. Erlebe eine Welt, in der die Sünden und Alpträume der Menschheit Gestalt annehmen. Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Hellsing oder geist


Hallo, is schon ne Weile her, dass ich nen Fanfic veröffenlicht habe, doch mir kam ne Idee und die Lust packte mich. Wie alle anderen Schreiber bitte ich um einen Kommentar. BItte sagt mir was ich verbessern könnte oder vielleicht was euch gefallen hat. Das ist sehr hilfreich. Falls ih dies tut, scheut nicht davor zurück, mich auf Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler hinzuweisen.

Danke

maith

Prolog

Er konnte es spüren, spüren, wie die sich Wogen der Seelen in immer größeren Wellen an den Klippen der Realität brachen und sie langsam abschliffen. Es war ein Sturm durch dessen Getose immer wieder das entsetzliche Flüstern Milliarden und Einer Stimme zu hören war wie das Klagen eines Sturmvogels im Orkan. Doch dieser Sturm enthielt sich den Blicken der Sterblichen, die nur gelegentliche Schatten am Rand der Augen an ihren Verstand zweifeln ließen, nur um es auf eine Stimmung oder Gefühlsduselei zu schieben. Dann lachten die Vier.

Alucard wusste diese Zeichen zu lesen, schon viel zu lange, konnte er sie sehen und Splitter einer Zukunft entdecken die nicht sein musste, aber konnte und es erfüllte ihn mit einer infernalischen Vorfreude. Noch musste er sich in Geduld üben, doch das warten würde bald zu Ende sein.

Ein lautloses Rufen zog sich wie Nebel über die den unsichtbaren Wahnsinn und lenkte seine Blicke auf eine weit klarere, definitere Welt. Seine Herrin rief und etherische Ketten zogen an ihm. Es lag nicht in seiner Macht, zu entscheiden, sie zu sprengen und so blieb ihm nichts weiter als ihnen zu folgen, wollte er nicht zu seinem Ziel geschliffen werden. Ein Gedanke ließ die Barriere erweichen und er spürte das geliebte Gefühl als Unendliche Kräfte ihn versengten und ebenso liebkosten. Millionen Stimmen versuchten seinen Geist zu infiltrieren und zu korrumpieren und ihre Vertrautheit ließ sie ein nur um ein Werk zu finden, wie es nur die großen vier geschaffen haben konnten und sie ließen ab. Die Freiheit ließ nach und Alucard spürte, wie ihn physische Fesseln wieder in die Realität zogen und er landete elegant und geschickt auf den schwarz weißen Kacheln, wie es keine Katze vermocht hätte. Es war keine Sekunde vergangen, doch ihm erschien es wie Jahrtausende, denn der fremde Ort, der ihn so anzog kannte das Konzept Zeit nicht. Hunderte Mal gesehen überrumpelten ihn immer noch die Sinne nach jeder Reise, doch seine Fassade blieb bestehen, als er den Raum betrachtete. 10 Meter vor ihm, hinter einem massiven Eichentisch saß die gealterte Gestalt seiner Herrin. Einstmals blondes Haar umspielte ihr edles Gesicht in schimmerndes Silber und ihre Augen, wenn auch von Falten eingeschlossen. Zeigten noch immer die selbe Jugend und Frische wie vor 50 Jahren, als sie die Katakomben durchstöbert hatte auf der Suche nah der Hilfe, die ihr ihr Vater versprochen hatte. Und wie damals studierten sie ihn wie ein Jäger seine Beute.

„Ich weiß, du interessierst dich nicht besonders für die Belangen der Menschen," sprach sie und blickte über ihre gefalteten, knochigen Hände in seine Augen, „aber es ist etwas vorgefallen, dass selbst dich interessieren dürfte." Sie warf ihm ein Schreiben zu, dass wie von magischen Winden Getragen direkt in seiner Hand landete. Schnell flog sein Blick über die digitalen Ziffern und Buchstaben, während sich langsam ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete.

„Dann war es doch heiße Asche, die der Wind mir ins Gesicht blies." Sprach er während er die letzten Zeilen las und dann das Papier achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ. „Wie lang wird es dauern, bis der alte Kontinent brennen wird?"

„Nach den Schätzung der Logistik vier bis sechs Wochen, doch lassen Sattelitenaufnahmen vermuten, dass es auch bloß die Hälfte sein könnte. Bereits jetzt werden Männer eingezogen und Verteidigungsanlagen ausgehoben. Nahrung wird rationiert, damit die Vorräte länger reichen. Die Insel ist Festung und Falle zugleich."

„Europa steht hinter England?" fragte er, während er zum Fenster schritt.

„Die Abkommen zwingen sie. Jegliche Abstimmungen in den Parlamenten sind nichts weiter als Fassaden um das Volk ruhig zu halten."

Die Kilometer hohen Fassaden der Wolkenkratzer glitzerten in der Nacht während Nebel ihre unteren Etagen verdeckten und sie wie Felsen in einer ruhenden See erscheinen ließ.

„Es scheint das Schicksal der Menschen zu sein, sich gegenseitig zu hassen und zu bekämpfen, wenn sie einander treffen. Glaubst du, dass dies Zufall ist oder Teil eines größeren Plans Integra?" Er wendete sich ab vom Fenster und starte sie an, als wisse er etwas, dass sich ihrem Verstand und dem aller anderen Sterblichen entzog. Fast wirkten seine Augen wie die einer Spinne, die nur darauf wartete dass ihr die unbedeutende Fliege ins Netz ging, und ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Vor ihr stand ein Wesen, dass Dinge aus einer ganz anderen Perspektive betrachtete, als sie es je verstehen würde.

Und dieses Wissen machte ihr Angst.

Wie lang kann ein Leben sein? Minuten. Stunden. Tage. Jahre. Jahrtausende? Wenn sie alleine in ihrer Unterkunft saß und darauf wartete, den nächsten Befehl zu erhalten ein geliehenes Leben auszulöschen fragte sie sich oft, ob das ewige Leben wirklich eine Ewigkeit andauern kann, oder der Hass es so schnell auslöschen kann wie ein Sturm eine Kerze. Auch wenn jedes Licht ein anderes etwas aufhellte, waren doch sie doch alle nur Inseln in einem Meer der Finsternis. Einsam und auf den nächsten Luftzug wartend, der ihnen neue Kraft einhauchen könnte oder sie auslöschen könnte.

Die Ungewissheit, ob die Gunst des Schicksals ihr weiterhin Kraft geben würde verkümmerte mit jedem Tag mehr in ihr und ließ sie an dem Geschenk ihres Meisters mit jeder Minute mehr zweifeln. Visionen des Wahnsinns versprachen ihr Erlösung und Verdammnis gleichermaßen in immer neuen Facetten, und versuchten sie zu Dingen zu verführen, die ein jeder gesunder Verstand verurteilen und verachteten würde. Formlose Grimassen erschienen für Herzschläge in ihrem Blickfeld und lachten sie aus, denn sie wussten, dass sie noch mehr Macht über ihren Verstand erhalten würden, wenn sie ruhte. Sie begann das einfache Vergehen beim Einschlafen zu fürchten und auch in dieser Nacht war die Furcht größer als die Müdigkeit.

Langsam erhob sie sich vom Bett und stützte sich auf den Armen ab während sie sich betrachtete. Auf der fast schneiweißen Haut ihres Körpers glitzerten Perlen kalten Angstschweißes und ihr Atmen war immer noch keuchend, gleich so als wäre sie mit knapper Not einem unerbittlichen Jäger entkommen. Das schwarze Nachthemd fühlte sich kalt und feucht an und schien an ihrem Körper zu haften wie eine zweite Haut. Seras fühlte sich nicht nur in Gedanken schmutzig sondern auch körperlich.

Vorsichtig stand sie auf und begann ins Bad zu laufen, dessen halb geöffnete Tür einen schmalen Lichtstrahl in den Raum fallen ließ, vermutlich hatte sie letzte Nacht vergessen es auszuschalten. Wie langsam kauende Zähne tropfte aus irgendeinem der Hähne ein kriechender, aber beständiger Fluss Wasser und maß die unerbittliche Zeit in einem ganz eigenem maß.


End file.
